<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is a Dish Best Served Whipped by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785533">Jealousy is a Dish Best Served Whipped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Food, Friends to Lovers, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Happily Ever After, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Light Choking, Pining, Shower Sex, Thanksgiving, Whipped Cream Kink, breath play, jealous Rey, obviously, whipped cream play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben brings a date to Thanksgiving dinner, Rey can't help but behave like a "jealous little gremlin," as Poe calls her.</p><p>But Ben's date is not blind to the obvious connection between him and Rey, and she is not interested in wasting her time.</p><p>--</p><p>Inspired by "New Girl" Season 1, Episode 6- "Thanksgiving" (but with smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Who's that ship? It's Reylo!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is a Dish Best Served Whipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Thanksgiving Eve</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey claps her hands enthusiastically as her final student finishes reading his short paper aloud to the class. Scribbled in 2nd grade handwriting are three things he is thankful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thankful for, Miss Johnson?” one of her students asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Rey is being honest, the thing she is most thankful for is today’s early release and that the children are getting out at 11:00am. She has big plans for a pre-Thanksgiving Day nap and could not possibly be more excited about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Rey says, “I’m thankful for all of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Johnson, do you have a boyfriend?” another one asks, and a chorus of gasps, giggles, and disgusted sounds erupts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.” The bell rings and she is relieved when the questions cease as the kids pile out the door, the promise of a holiday weekend more exciting than Miss Johnson’s non-existent love life, apparently. “Have a Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Remember to read your paper to your family at the dinner table!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once her classroom is empty, Rey turns to her desk and begins stacking her personal effects, thinking about her days off and the bottle of wine she’s been saving specifically for Thursday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries not to think about the fact that she doesn’t have a boyfriend, and hasn’t had one in over a year. She pushes the fact that she hasn’t had sex in over six months to the back of her mind. She ignores the images of her gorgeous roommate that pop into her head at just the thought of sex- all six feet, three inches of thickness, long black hair, and arm muscles that were built to throw her across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She definitely doesn’t feel a surge of arousal flood to her center whenever she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would be inappropriate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is her roommate and she’s lived there for five whole months now. He hasn’t shown any interest in those five months, so it likely wasn’t in the cards for her. And that’s okay, she tells herself every night before falling asleep, or after she turns off her vibrator, feeling somewhat guilty for thinking of his hands on her until she comes. Ben could be both stupidly gorgeous and her platonic roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, between Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year’s, and Valentines Day, these are easily the worst four months of the year to be without someone. Holidays are just more fun with a significant other to share sentiment with, complain to, and drag along. However, people get so busy in between it all that Rey knows- if she doesn’t have someone by now, she is looking at at least until March when she can go on a proper date again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it’s an early release day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon walking through her front door, Rey finds one of her three roommates on the couch, a gaming controller in hand, swaying from side to side as he races toward the finish line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rey,” Poe says without looking at her. “Wanna play?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really her only other plans for the day included easing the ache between her legs (definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking about Ben), convincing herself that one glass of wine won’t hurt and drinking half the bottle, and then taking a long, sated, tipsy nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having said that, she concedes and grabs a controller, opting to play as Yoshi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey loses track of time playing with him. It’s not until the front door unlocks, and Ben emerges that her racing trance is broken. Poe pauses the game as Ben steps into the apartment, a giant frozen turkey tucked in the crook of his arm, and several grocery bags dangling from the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is all of that?” Poe asks, observing the shopping bags. Rey bites her lip at the sight of his clenched hand wrapped around several grocery bag handles. The veins bulge as he tightens his grip and she clenches imagining those veins pulsing beneath his skin with two of his fingers buried deep inside of her. “I thought we were having pizza tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s bicep bulges when he hoists the 14 pound turkey, adjusting its position in his arm and Rey attempts to refocus her attention, and push any thoughts of humping his bicep from her mind. However, she can’t help but watch his back muscles through his white t-shirt as they contract with each step. “Well, we were,” he says. “But I’ve invited someone to dinner tomorrow and I told her we’re cooking a turkey so now we have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did you invite?” Rey asks as she and Poe shuffle into the kitchen, poking through the bags. Ben runs a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face and she wets her lips. His massive hand drops to grab a can of soup from the grocery bag and it looks comically small against his palm with his long fingers wrapping around the entire can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites back a moan at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shares the details of his new co-worker, Bazine, and how she has nowhere to go for Thanksgiving. Knowing they were having more of a Friendsgiving, he invited her so she wouldn’t be alone on a day when everything is closed and everyone is inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe didn’t seem to mind, nodding along with his logic as they put perishables in the fridge and cast everything else off to the side for easy access in the morning. Ben said it would still be a chill day, nothing too fancy or special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me ask,” Poe says, observing a can of Cream of Mushroom soup. “If this is supposed to be a chill thing, why are we changing all of our plans for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Ben says, hauling a sack of potatoes onto the counter. “I can’t have our first date be frozen pizzas on Thanksgiving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey freezes in place at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?” she squeaks, in her best attempt to not sound desperate, her eyebrows furrowing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugs. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like I have any other prospects, and she’s really cool, actually. I think you all would like her a lot. She seems like she’d fit right in. Rey, you will love her. She reminds me so much of you sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nods. “Yeah, that’s great and all, but why on earth would you invite her on a first date at our house with your three roommates in tow? And on the least sexy holiday nonetheless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… wait, Thanksgiving isn’t the least sexy holiday!” Ben says. They shoot him a look. “Well, what’s the sexiest holiday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New Years,” Rey says at the same time Poe replies, “Halloween.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looks at Rey first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New Years because there’s some magic in the air, and there’s champagne, and if you’re single, you need someone to kiss by midnight. I mean, what’s sexier than a deadline?” Rey asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking teacher,” Poe says dismissively. “It’s Halloween because you get to be someone else and there’s costumes and it’s scary. What’s sexier than grabbing onto someone in a haunted house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looks between the two of them, confusion scribbled across his features, as Finn walks through the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn!” Ben says. “Quick, what’s the sexiest holiday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Easter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stare blankly at Finn, each one more confused than the next. “Okay, Ben, you’re right. Thanksgiving is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the least sexy holiday,” Poe says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben dismisses that conversation as Finn enters the kitchen. “Great, now that we’ve decided… whatever that was…” He swirls his hand for emphasis. “The real question is- who here knows how to cook a turkey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Thanksgiving Day</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wakes with the sun on Thursday morning. Partially because she’s used to waking up early, but mostly because she’s been harboring a feeling of dread in her stomach since Ben announced he’d invited a date to their Thanksgiving dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She isn’t naïve. Ben is very attractive and has been on several dates since she’s moved in, but she didn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>those dates. Sitting across from Ben and the girl he’s trying to woo is not something Rey is thankful for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pads out into the living room after changing into leggings and a cozy sweater, she finds Ben in the kitchen, both hands on the turkey, and his cell phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” he says. “Mom. Mom, stop, go back to the… wait. I have to pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of the turkey before I can cook it? ...I don’t want to stick my hand up there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline and Ben notices her. “Okay, Mom, Rey just walked in. I’ll see if she knows. ...Okay, yes, I’ll let you know if I need to FaceTime, bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you want to stick your hand up?” Rey asks suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smirks. “Did you know you have to pull the neck out of a turkey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey makes a disgusted face and pulls her phone from her back pocket. “Let’s see what Pinterest has to offer on this topic,” she says, pulling up her app and approaching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands closer than she should, considering he has a date coming over, but he doesn’t move away from her, even when the fabric of her sweater brushes against his arm. Rey bends down, resting her forearms on the edge of the kitchen counter as she peruses pins on her phone, searching for directions on how to pull the neck out of a turkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe enter the kitchen as she turns the turkey in its pan and Poe raises an eyebrow at her when he notices how close she and Ben are standing. Before he can make some kind of snide remark, Rey rolls the sleeve of her sweater up and sticks her entire forearm inside the turkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men in the room watch her, mouths agape, as she pulls out a handful of slime and body parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did I just witness?” Finn asks as Rey throws the innards into a plastic bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it says we have to wash it,” she says, carrying the raw turkey over to the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes care to run water into it, through it, wipes it down, allows water to cascade over it, and places it back into Ben’s pan with a smile. He begs her to stay and help him with the turkey because he’s completely in over his head with this and he shouldn’t have even volunteered to do this in the first place and his date is going to think he’s a total idiot and he’s panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her opposite sleeve up and teases Ben as she orders him to chop and boil vegetables, tells him to sauté the green beans, and teaches him how to stuff a turkey. She, of course, has no idea what she’s doing either but she’s having fun figuring it out. At least, Ben makes it fun when he pours her a glass of champagne, and bumps his hip against hers to push her out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He teases her for how she holds a knife, and on an empty stomach, the champagne goes to her head a little quicker than it normally would, so she offers to make a quick breakfast for everyone. But by that point, she’s already feeling a little buzz and her inhibitions are as bubbly as the sparkling wine in her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you need to hold it like this,” Ben says, taking the knife from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs as she lunges at him, grabbing his wrist, safety be damned. “I know how to do it,” she says, snatching the hot potato out from under his plade. “Ow! This is hot!” she yells, throwing the potato back onto the cutting board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on in here?” Finn asks, planting both hands on either side of the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is more or less straddling Ben’s hip as she reaches for the knife again and Ben shrugs. “Oh you know, just screwing around,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a knife,” Rey adds before bursting into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screwing around with a knife,” Poe observes as Ben takes a sip from Rey’s champagne glass. She lunges for her drink and he holds it out of her reach. His hand nearly wraps around the flute twice and she wishes she could replace it with her throat. “That’s some kinky shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rey says, giving up as Ben takes another sip from her glass. “Champagne does make me horny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben coughs into the flute, spewing droplets of champagne and Rey laughs as he thrusts it back to her. “Then by all means, Rey, drink up!” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are weird,” Poe observes. “Ben, what time is Bazine getting here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Ben asks, looking up. “Oh!” He glances at his watch. “Shit! Oh, shit! She’ll be here in a half hour. I need to shower. Rey, can you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says quietly, setting her flute on the countertop. “Go ahead, I’ll finish up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shoots her a look as Ben jogs toward the back of the loft and closes the bathroom door. Rey can feel Finn’s eyes on her but once Ben disappears from the hallway, she avoids his gaze and resumes cutting her potato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey finishes up in the kitchen, she retreats to her bedroom to change. She is just tipsy enough to be petty, and throws on her tightest, most ass-huggiest jeans and her lowest-cut sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she exits her bedroom, Ben walks through the front door, his date in tow. Rey swallows as she introduces herself, shaking the blonde’s hand. Her smile is perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is perfect. She’s tall, with wide eyes, and high cheekbones, and Rey can’t help but recede into herself after their introduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She makes an excuse to check on the turkey and scurries off to the kitchen. She honestly doesn’t even know what she’s looking for when she opens the oven door but she hears Bazine laugh in the living room and her laugh is so sexy that Rey wants to jump into the oven and join the turkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she peers intently at the main course, she feels Ben’s presence when he enters the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door. He plucks a bottle of wine from the middle shelf and starts pouring glasses. Rey stands up straight and she watches his eyes dip to her chest before snapping to her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s secretly thrilled that her sweater is working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gather on the U-shaped couch, and Rey sits strategically so she can keep an eye on Ben and his date, her gaze on them rather than the television showcasing the first football game of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you have to look at the meme I just texted you,” Ben says suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey opens her text notification and laughs at the image on her screen. “Oh my god, that was us in the kitchen this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs as well. “I know, I know, that’s what I thought of, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine looks over at Ben, clearly confused and he attempts to explain the meme in relation to Rey and him. He laughs again at his explanation, which causes Rey to laugh as well, but his date stares blankly at him. She looks at Rey and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall back into a silence, continuing to watch the game when Ben announces he needs another glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh! Can you fill me up, too?” Rey asks, holding up her wine glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… and what do I get if I fill this up?” Ben asks playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sleep with one eye open, Solo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, violent,” Ben chides, reaching for her wine glass as Finn announces he needs a refill as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just help you,” Rey says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help,” Bazine offers. “Ben, you sit. Rey and I got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay,” Rey says. “You’re our guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bazine is already halfway to the kitchen with her glass in one hand and Ben’s in the other. Rey takes Finn’s glass as Ben grabs her wrist from where he sits. Rey’s breath catches in her throat at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the perfect opportunity for you two to talk to one another!” he says and Rey looks at him, clearly confused. “Just talk to her- not about politics, or small business loans, or your Google conspiracy theory.” Rey rolls her eyes at this. “Just talk to her. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs as she nods, wandering toward the kitchen. Bazine is pulling the cork out of a fresh bottle when Rey sets the glasses on the counter. “Ben tells me you’re a teacher,” Bazine says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods. “Yep.” Silence. She pushes the glasses toward Bazine and realizes she’s waiting for her to say more. “Uhh… I teach second grade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I love second grade!” Bazine says and Rey raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember second grade?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just mostly mean I miss being a kid, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey clicks her tongue and looks off to the side. “So, you work with Ben?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine flashes Rey a gorgeous smile. “Yeah, I’m an assistant in the graphics department.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An assistant, huh?” Rey asks. “So you’re not actually designing anything, you’re just assisting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine’s smile fades. “Well, I mean… I’m currently second in command on one of our projects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey takes a long sip of her freshly poured wine and listens to her drone on and on about the project. Only half-listening, she swirls the red wine around in her glass and zones out fully when she hears Ben’s laugh ring out from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey attempts to push her tipsy thoughts of shutting him up by straddling him and pressing her mouth to his as she returns to the living room and hands a full glass of wine to Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner is 15 minutes out, Bazine begs for something to do to make herself useful. If Rey’s being honest, the most useful thing Bazine can do at this point is to yeet herself off the roof, but Rey’s going to play fair, she supposes, and tells her she can set the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine is thrilled with this task, setting out plates, napkins, and silverware for everyone, debating with the room about what the best Thanksgiving bite is. Rey checks the temperature of the turkey and smiles as Ben stands upright next to her, stirring mashed potatoes in a pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, can I put your place setting next to mine?” Bazine asks sweetly as Rey moves to open another bottle of wine for the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ben says with a smile as he flings the dish towel over his shoulder and turns the burner off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes and Poe snorts at the interaction. She thrusts the green bean casserole at him and tells him to place it on the table. Ben plants his mashed potatoes on the kitchen table as well and lingers to chat with Bazine. He pulls her chair out for her and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turkey is done!” Rey exclaims. “Can someone help me take it out of the oven? It’s pretty heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Ben declares, abandoning his date and equipping his hands with oven mitts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey opens the oven, he dives in, his muscles flexing as he grips the handles on either side of the pan. He sets the turkey on the kitchen island and closes the oven door with his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Rey, that turkey actually looks really good,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the tone of surprise?” Rey asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe scoffs. “Well, when you have to Pinterest ‘how to cook a turkey’ the morning of, it doesn’t exactly bode well for your abilities. But Finn’s right. It looks great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rey, you did an incredible job. This looks amazing,” Ben agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey beams at them and fills the rest of their table with sides, salad, and acoutremon. Not too shabby considering this is her first time cooking Thanksgiving dinner, and she’s not even American. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine compliments everything Rey brings over. Rey thanks her quietly every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine’s praise annoys Rey more than it flatters her. She feels her skin heating up everytime Bazine opens her mouth. When Ben smiles at her, Rey digs her fingernails into her palms and when he offers to do something for her, Rey finds herself intervening, offering her services instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ben carves the turkey, he brings over a platter covered in pieces and sets it in the center of Rey’s table. When everyone takes their places, Ben lifts his wine glass and says, “I’d like to raise a toast.” Immediately, everyone raises their own glass and Bazine smiles brightly. “To Rey,” he says, “because, without you, we would be eating frozen pizza six ways.” Rey laughs at this. “So, thank you, for taking the initiative to cook this amazing dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Rey!” Finn says, and they all bring their glasses to the center, touching them all gently.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the meal, they make small talk, complementing Rey between bites. Bazine has consumed most of Ben’s attention across the table from Rey and while she watches, she can feel the blood in her body racing through her veins uncomfortably. It begins to feel too full for the confines of her skin and when Bazine touches his arm, Rey clenches her fist instinctively, attempting to push the blood from her hand before it blows up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a very distinct ringing in her ears whenever Bazine laughs too hard at one of Ben’s jokes, and her throat feels too small whenever she tries to swallow. Eventually, Rey places her fork on top of her plate and pushes it from her, deciding she is done with her meal and done with watching Ben and his date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she contemplates coming up with an excuse to leave the table, she finds she may not need to fake anything because the wave of nausea that hits her is very real when Bazine’s fork pulls away from her plate toward Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, the perfect Thanksgiving bite,” Bazine promises, raising her fork to Ben’s mouth. “It’s a piece of turkey, some mashed potatoes, a tiny piece of stuffing and some cranberry sauce for zest.” Rey watches, mostly in horror, as he takes the bite between his lips off of her fork and she moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s definitely not envious of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bazine</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically, Rey decides after watching that display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tells herself she’s just jealous of not having someone in general. The holiday season is the worst time of year to be alone. She just wants someone to spend her nights with, someone to exchange gifts with, and someone to walk around the park and gaze at holiday lights with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t have to be Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, if he asked her to do any of those things, she most certainly would not say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Rey is being honest, there’s not much Ben could ask of her that she would say no to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey begins collecting plates, silverware, water and wine glasses, and piles them all in the sink. Poe stands, collecting what remains on the table and walks over to her in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a jealous little gremlin,” Poe says to Rey, adding a plate to her pile and she looks at him, taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs. “Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” she insists. “I just think it’s inappropriate that she’s feeding him at our dinner table. I mean, did you hear her moan? She may as well have been giving him a blow job under the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Rey, it wasn’t that bad,” Poe says laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I think I need some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey slips out the front door and drops down the steps to the first floor, the cool, late autumn air stinging her flushed cheeks. She hugs her coat closer to her body and leans against the brick wall of their building as she stares into the street. Her eyes unfocus and she lets her head loll back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite what Poe thinks, it’s not jealousy, it’s just that Rey wants what’s best for her roommates. She cares about them, and she doesn’t know Bazine. She’s certain she’ll come to like her more if and when she gets to know her better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben says quietly as he leans against the wall next to Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Rey says, turning her head to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised you’d be nice to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s jaw drops. “I have been! I was very nice to her. We talked about work. I know she loved second grade, and wants to be a kid again, and she’s second in command on a project at work even though she’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>assistant </span>
  </em>
  <span>graphic artist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben eyes her knowingly. “Why don’t you like her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do like her. She’s… she’s fine,” Rey says. “But it doesn’t matter what I think, does it? Because I’m not the one who has to date her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re- you’re right,” Ben agrees. “And I do want to… date her. I’m gonna date her so hard, too. All over town- nice dinners, movies, long walks on the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fake and stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even care what you think, Rey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you ask me?” she yells, staring at him intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face is mere inches from her at this point and she can feel his exhales on her nose and lips. He turns on his heel before answering her when the window in the apartment above them squeaks as it’s pushed open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hi,” Finn says, poking his head out. “We can hear every word you guys are saying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can faintly see Poe and Bazine behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben swears under his breath before heading back inside, taking the stairs two at a time to get up to their apartment. When Rey rejoins, there’s a tension wafting throughout the loft. Poe and Finn are clearly pretending to busy themselves in the living room while Ben and Bazine whisper-yell in tense tones in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just obviously so into Rey!” Bazine says finally. Poe and Finn turn to look at Rey and she tries to hide her smirk. “And that’s okay if you are. Just don’t… just don’t waste my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey plants her hands in front of her on an imaginary table as she takes a deep breath of air. She looks frantically between Poe and Finn, who have their hands over their mouths and lean more intently toward the source of their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Ben says. “It’s just… she’s our newest roommate, you know? And I do like her, you’re right, but what if I tell her and she doesn’t like me back? Then it’s awkward. Or what if I tell her and she feels sketchy about the fact that her roommate is hitting on her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ben, I’m understanding, but I’m not a therapist,” Bazine says before opening his bedroom door and walking through the kitchen toward the front door. Rey, Poe, and Finn all attempt to occupy themselves- Rey inspects the leaves of a faux plant near their television while Poe rearranges the magazines on the coffee table, and Finn looks out the window longingly. “Bye, guys. It was nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bazine, leaving so soon?” Poe asks flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have an early morning tomorrow,” she lies. “Happy Thanksgiving!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey notices Ben has yet to emerge from his bedroom, she knocks on the doorframe before letting herself in the open door. He smiles at her. “What happened?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard everything, didn’t you?” he says and she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben groans. “Rey, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” she replies. “Please, I… for the record, if you were to tell your roommate how you feel, I bet she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel sketchy about you hitting on her because she probably feels the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows perk up at this. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are we ever gonna have dessert?” Poe yells from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes. “To be continued?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben groans but follows her out into the kitchen where Rey scolds their other roommates for whining about pie instead of just getting it themselves. He helps her remove the pies from the refrigerator and ensures he’s standing as closely to her as possible, their arms touching as they work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles as she glances up at him and he bumps her hip with his causing her to let out a laugh. When she grabs the whipped cream canister from the fridge, she plants it on the kitchen counter, taking the cap off and a tiny puff of air escapes, just enough that bits of whipped cream spew through the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, how did you… come here-” Ben turns her to face him and lifts his hand. He cups her face gently, wiping a smidge of whipped cream off of her cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up a napkin with the intent of wiping his thumb clean when Rey grabs his wrist stopping his motion. Looking into her eyes, he raises an eyebrow and she moves her head in slowly, giving him plenty of time to stop her or pull his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he does neither, she takes the entire length of his thumb into her mouth and makes eye contact as she hollows out her cheeks, pulling back on his wrist and pulling his thumb out from between her lips slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tongue circles the tip, making sure to get all of the whipped cream off of him. She can feel his nail on her tongue and she can’t help but moan when his thumb leaves her mouth completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speechless, Ben lifts the can off the counter top and collects a dollop on his finger before swiping it across her bottom lip. Rey looks up at him expectantly and lets her eyes close as he bends down, taking her lip between his, his tongue running a marathon along the length of her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey moans again, but this time, it's from Ben’s arm wrapping tightly around her waist, pulling her against him and holding her there while his tongue slips into her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and allows him to push her against the kitchen counter, where he cages her in, placing his hands on the surface on either side of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” they hear from across the room and break apart immediately. “I came to see what was taking so long with our pie, but now I see you’re doing this,” Poe says smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s coming,” Ben says. “We’ll bring it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhat satisfied with that response, Poe retreats back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grabs the knife and turns the pie to get a better angle. Ben reaches for the whipped cream can and pushes the tip, squirting some onto his finger. She looks over, anticipating his next move and he smirks as he offers his finger to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to appear cool, like she isn’t going to come in the middle of the kitchen from the thought of his fingers in her mouth, but it’s so difficult when he presses his hips into hers and she can feel him, half hard and pressing against her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, Rey takes his massive hand in </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of hers and slips his pointer finger into her mouth, cleaning the whipped cream off of him. Bobbing her head, her lips approach his knuckle when she pulls his hand back and adds his middle finger. Pushing them both into her mouth, she sucks greedily on his thick, long digits, her cheeks as hollowed out as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she moans, she hears Ben say, “fuck,” under his breath and it turns her on even more. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she feels how wet she is; and the more she sucks, the wetter she gets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls his fingers out of her mouth and holds his hand in one of hers before drawing a line of whipped cream from his wrist up the length of the outside of his hand, and to the tip of his pinky. Rey then licks a solid stripe, her flattened tongue following the trail of whipped cream, her eyes locked on his until she moans again and closes them, wrapping her lips around the tip of his pinky finger and biting down on it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bobs her head down, taking the length of his finger into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can Finn and I- oh, fuck,” Poe nearly yells as Ben pulls his hand out of Rey’s grip, and her mouth. “Man, can we at least get our slices before you two retreat to one of your bedrooms to seal the deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Poe,” Ben says. Rey giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be out in a second,” she says, but Poe’s already halfway back into the living room, trying to look anywhere but at the two of them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Ben starts. “Do you want pie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, her fingertips grazing the hem of his shirt. “No,” she whispers. “I do want a treat, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers dip below the waistband of his pants and tickle the sensitive skin near the trail of hair that starts at his bellybutton and disappears beneath his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks, gripping the side of her neck and pulling her face toward his. She nods as he takes her bottom lip between his again and sucks it greedily as though she’s the only sweet left on the planet. “Come on,” he says, taking her hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs the can of whipped cream and rushes toward his bedroom, looking over his shoulder at her as he opens the door and allows her inside first. Once inside the room, he closes the door swiftly behind them. Before Rey can turn around, Ben has his hands on her hips, pushing her against the wall, the can falling to the floor at their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you guys go?” they hear Poe yell from the kitchen. “I’ll get our pie, but where’s the whipped cream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben has both of her wrists pinned in one of his massive hands high above her head before Poe can finish the second question. Her arms struggle as she arches her back, pressing the front of her body into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His opposite hand is getting acquainted with the skin on the side of her neck, his thumb pressing into the front of her throat. His hand abandons her neck and slides down her body, over her collarbone, breast, and the dip of her waist before landing firmly on her hip and squeezing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she whines, her body rolling into his as he tightens his grip on her wrists. “Bed, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his hand releases her arms, her fingers play with the hem of his shirt, desperate to see what’s underneath. His abdominal muscles contract as her fingertips brush his warm skin and he has to help her tug his shirt up and over his head due to their height difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey giggles as his hair settles from getting caught in the neckline of his shirt and the article falls to the floor. Her sweater is next to go, his hands making quick work as he pulls her off the wall and walks her backwards toward the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sweater drove me crazy all day,” he admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before dropping her onto the bed, he unhooks her bra, his hands catching the flimsy material as she falls onto her back on the bed. He bends down to grab the can of whipped cream. “Fuck, Rey,” he growls, crawling after her as she scoots back toward the headboard. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, his mouth engulfs one of her tits, and Rey’s motions stop as she immediately arches her back, pressing her chest into his face. He takes her nipple between his teeth and flicks at it with his tongue, earnings noises from her he’d only ever dreamed of hearing her make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks the entire underside of it before returning to her nipple, licking, flicking, and biting at it relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she breathes. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he switches his focus to her other breast, lapping furiously at that nipple, sucking nearly her entire tit into his mouth. When she tangles her fingers in his long hair, he looks up at her, nipple still between his teeth and smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groans when he pulls off of her and reaches for the whipped cream can at the foot of the bed. Watching with her lip pulled between her teeth, Ben squirts some whipped cream over her nipple, and up the side of her breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey moans as he licks it off a second later, leaving his lips messy so he could kiss her, offering her a taste of his lips infused with whipped cream and her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After applying more topping to her other breast, he laps at it furiously, taking care to get every last bit. Sucking on her sensitive skin there, he pulls some of it between his teeth, leaving a mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey squeals as he bites her and in response, he bites her again. “Ben!” she half-scolds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits back on his heels and reaches for the button on her jeans, tugging them down her legs after unzipping them. Rey digs her heels into the bed and lifts her hips off the mattress so he can peel them off of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites her lip as he takes the can of whipped cream and presses on the tip, drawing a stripe along her pantyline. Rey looks over her bruised and flushed tits to watch Ben’s tongue trace along her lower abdomen as he tugs the side of her panties down to lick her hip bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey lifts her ass off the bed again, Ben hooks his fingers in either side and looks at her before tugging. She nods and he pulls them down, spreading her legs at the knees and climbing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widen when he grabs the whipped cream and squirts some just above her clit. “Oh, fu-“ she moans as he flicks his tongue out, lapping it up and flicking her sensitive nub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows the remaining whipped cream in his mouth before diving inside of her, his tongue thrusting deep. When his nose nudges her clit, she gasps and he continues fucking her with his tongue, desperate to hear her make that noise again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks her again before focusing his attention on her clit, sucking at it as he slips a finger inside of her, her walls clenching on the sudden intrusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you‘re so tight,” he says, pumping his finger. “Ugh, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his finger out just to add a second and thrusts them back into her, stretching her while sucking at her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I’m- I’m so close,” she pants and he adds a third finger, splitting her open just in time to watch her orgasm rake through her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back arches as she bucks her hips into his face, riding out what’s left of her pleasure on his nose. He holds her hip, keeping her in place as he brings her down from her high. Ben sits up and smirks down at her, following the sticky whipped cream traces across her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her breaths regulate, Rey sits up, arms between her bent legs as she reaches for his belt, unbuckling it quickly before unzipping his jeans. Ben falls onto his back, and she follows, crawling over to him to remove his pants and boxer briefs. “Fuck,” she breathes when she sees him for the first time. Hard and thick, his cock lays on his belly. Her eyes trace the vein curling up the underside of it and she licks her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand fumbles, searching for the whipped cream but she can hardly take her eyes off of him as she presses down on the tip of the spout, drawing a perfect line up his length. Ben smirks at her as she flattens her tongue and makes eye contact with him before licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyyy,” he groans, tangling his fingers into her hair as she licks him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making eye contact, she traces her bottom lip with her tongue, cleaning up the remaining whipped cream and he groans, grabbing for her arm. “Come here,” he says. “I need you, Rey. I need to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head as she squirts more whipped cream onto his abdomen. His stomach hollows when she presses her mouth to his skin and sucks, licks, and nips her way up and over his mountainous abdominals. His muscles contract as she climbs higher, squeezing a bit more of the topping onto one of his pecs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name falls from his lips once more as she licks it off and this time when he grabs her arm, it almost hurts. “Are you done?” he asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs. “Yes, but we need to shower first because I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be thankful for the UTI this whipped cream gives me.” Ben groans at her words. “Or we can use a condom. I’m on the pill, so it’s your choice.” She crawls up his body and bites his earlobe before whispering, “But I’d rather you come inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he agrees, nearly lunging off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey giggles when he grabs her wrist and pulls her into the ensuite bathroom. He turns the shower on and presses her against the bathroom wall while the water warms. His cock is rock hard between them, the feel of it against her belly causes her to clench in anticipation, imagining what it’ll feel like inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without breaking their kiss, he pulls her into the shower, tugging the curtain closed behind him. Water cascades over both of them and Ben puts his hands on either side of Rey’s face, pushing her hair back so he can kiss her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand fumbles for his shower gel and he squeezes some into his hand, rubbing them together to make a foam before pressing his hands to her breasts. “Fuck, I love your tits,” he tells her, squeezing them, massaging them, rolling her nipples between his slippery fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning, Rey’s head falls back and she presses her chest into his touch. His hands continue lathering her skin, dropping to her stomach, lower abdomen, and thighs. He reaches around to squeeze her ass and he groans as he cups a cheek in each hand. “Do you have any idea how crazy your ass makes me?” he asks her before swatting it lightly. She bites her lip and shakes her head. “When you walk around the house in booty shorts or come home from running errands in those fucking yoga pants, I lose my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrunches her nose at him and he digs his fingertips into her ass even harder. “I’ve thought about peeling those tight pants off of you so many times,” he admits. “Or just pushing those tiny little shorts to the side and fucking you with them on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey whimpers at his words before admitting, “Ben, I’ve thought about this so much, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks with a smirk. “What have you thought about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey takes a step back to gather some shower gel in her own hands, rubbing them together and planting them on his hard chest. “I’ve thought about you going down on me in the kitchen,” she says, her hands drawing circles in soap. “On your knees with me on the edge of the countertop before you stand up and fuck me. I’ve thought about getting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>knees, barely able to control my hands because I want your cock in my mouth so bad.” He swears under his breath as her hands drop to his abdominals and she continues rubbing the soap into his skin, her hands tracing whipped cream paths. “I’ve thought about walking by you in a dress, no panties on, and you grab my hips, bend me over the kitchen table and fuck me from behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of him snaps at her words and he grabs her wrists, stopping her motions. Ben steps under the water to rinse off and before Rey can do anything, he has her pinned against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his arms slips between them and he nudges her thighs apart with his hand. Her legs nearly give out as he strokes her with his pointer finger. “Fuck me,” she begs. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben groans before adding his middle finger to his thrusts. “Beg me for it, Rey,” he tells her. “Tell me how bad you want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing a desperate cry, Rey’s forehead falls against his chest. “Please, Ben. Please fuck me. I need you so bad. Please, I need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Sweetheart?” he growls in her ear as he wraps a hand around the back of her thigh. She squeals as he lifts her one-handed and wraps her legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your cock. I need you to fuck me, come inside me, let me walk out of this shower with your come dripping down my thighs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groans before promising, “I’ll be careful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knows shower sex isn’t the safest, but she believes him as she lines him up at her entrance and he dops her down onto him. Rey gasps as he splits her open, his cock thick and long. A searing hot pain rips through her from the fullness, but it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good and all she can do is beg him to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey holds onto his hair with one hand, her other clutching his bicep as he thrusts into her, pounding her into the wall. Her spine begs for the ability to arch but it can’t as Ben’s soaking wet body traps her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he says, biting down on her shoulder, his teeth sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet dig into his ass, spurring him on and his eyes are on her tits, bouncing every time he pushes into her. His thrusts become tighter, his pelvis grinding against hers and she moans as she cries out, “Ben… Ben… right there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben obeys, rolling his hips into hers, providing the friction she desires on her already sensitive clit and when Rey tilts her head toward the ceiling, Ben’s hand wraps around the front of her throat, his fingers extending to the back of her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say my name when you come,” he tells her and squeezes the sides of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does as she’s asked, his name falling from between her lips as the waves of her orgasm crash through her body, pummeling her with every thrust. Her walls are clenching, fluttering, pulsing against his relentless dick and it’s when she begs, “Ben, please. Come inside me,” that he loses it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on her thigh tightens as he drives up into her just twice more, his last thrust hitting her so deep, she swears she feels it in her stomach. She’s panting, his hand still on her throat even after she unhooks her feet and he sets her down. He bends to kiss her lips as he pulls out of her and he only lets go of her throat to drop his hand between her legs. When he raises his come-covered finger to her mouth, she takes it, then adds a second finger to suck on, maintaining eye contact as she does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than the whipped cream,” she says with a wink and he groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After washing each other's hair, they return to Ben’s nearly destroyed room. Rey picks up her clothes from the floor and tightens her grip on the towel wrapped around her body. Before she leaves the room, Ben grabs her arm and pulls her to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thankful for you,” he whispers before kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey giggles against his mouth. “I’m very thankful for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at Ben’s door interrupts her thoughts and Ben huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, now that you two have depleted the hot water in the apartment,” Poe says through the door. “Do you have any interest in going to Best Buy for Black Friday shopping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey raises her eyebrows at Ben. He shakes his head. She sticks her lower lip out past her upper lip. He chuckles and shakes his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they have some video cameras and tripods on sale,” she says with a wink and his eyebrows shoot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Poe?” Ben yells. “We’ll be right there. Don’t leave without us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is suddenly even more thankful for the long holiday weekend, she thinks, as she slips out of his room and into hers to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very thankful, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I didn't follow the episode exactly, because obviously Ben &amp; Rey needed to end up together. Hopefully this ending was... sweet enough. I would love to know your thoughts!</p><p>Friendly reminder: when having whipped cream foreplay, rinse off before boning ;)</p><p>Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>